So You Think You're St Jimmy?
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: What happens when Johnny can't remember who his Jimmy is? Inspired by So You Think You Can Dance. Rated T for Language


**I was inspired by a commercial for the new season of So You Think You Can Dance :) Enjoy!**

(Johnny walks in to find Will and Tunny watching tv)

Johnny: Hey! Where's Jimmy?

Will: Nice to see you too.

Johnny: Sorry, but I need to talk to him. It's kinda urgent.

Tunny: What's up? Maybe we can help!

Johnny: Well I walked into Jimmy's room and found-

Billie Joe Armstrong: HEYYYY!

Johnny: AUGH! *hides behind couch*

Will: Who the fuck is that?

BJA: St. Jimmy and don't you fucking wear it out!

Tunny: That's not Jimmy!

BJA: What did you say bitch?

Tunny: *curls into a ball* Nothing.

BJA: That's what I thought!

Will: Woah, Woah, WOAH! Where's Jimmy?

BJA: I'm right here! Are you fucking blind or something?

Johnny: I don't know! I went to his room and found this guy instead!

BJA: WINNING!

Johnny: Take him away! I want Jimmy back!

(Loud crashing noises come from the hall closet)

Tunny: He's probably locked up in there!

Johnny: JIMMY! I'M COMING!

(Johnny throws the closet door open)

BJA: NOOOOOOO!

Johnny: You're not Jimmy!

Davey Havok: Um, yeah I am! And don't you wear it out!

Will: Wait, I'm SO confused. So they're both Jimmy?

BJA: Actually, I'm the one and only St. Jimmy!

Davey Havok: Like hell you are!

(They begin cat fighting on the floor)

Tunny: I'm not breaking that fight up.

Johnny: What is going on here?

Will: To be honest, I don't know.

(Loud crash comes from the bathroom)

Johnny: JIMMY!

Tunny: Be careful! It could be another-

Melissa Etheridge: MY NAME IS JIMMY AND YOU BETTER NOT WEAR IT OUT!

Johnny: NOOOOOOO!

Will: *whispers* How is that Jimmy? It's a girl!

Tunny: *whispers* I don't know. This whole situation is really fucking weird.

Melissa: *whispers* You guys whisper really loud.

Johnny: *crying* I WANT MY JIMMY BACK!

BJA: *puts arm around Johnny* I'm right here!

Johnny: *screams* GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

(Loud crash from the bedroom)

Johnny: JIMMY!

Will: Wait! Johnny-

Joshua Kobak: YEAH! ST. JIMMY HAS ARRIVED!

Johnny: ... Somebody kill me now.

(Knock on the door)

Tunny: Don't answer it! It's probably another Saint Jimmy!

Will: Hold up! ONE of you Jimmy impostors tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW!

Joshua: *sings* It's comedy!

Melissa: *sings* And tragedy!

Davey: *sings* It's Saint Jimmy!

BJA: *sings* And that's my naaaaaaaaaame!

All: *screams* AND DON'T WEAR IT OUT!

Will: Well that was not what I expected.

Johnny: *pulls out a gun* Too many Jimmys. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! *looks at the gun* Woah! Deja vu!

(Knock at the window)

Tunny: Maybe this one IS the real Jimmy!

(Tunny opens the window)

Chase Peacock: 1, 2, 1234!

Will: Nice going Tun!

Tunny: Sorry!

(Another knock at the door)

Johnny: Might as well let the next one in.

(Tunny opens the door)

Jimmy: FINALLY! I was standing outside forever-

Johnny: JIMMY! *runs and hugs Jimmy*

Jimmy: Who the fuck are all these people!

Tunny: They all claim to be Jimmy!

Jimmy: NO FUCKING WAY! IM ST. JIMMY AND-

All Jimmy: -DON'T WEAR IT OUT!

Jimmy: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

Johnny: Uh oh!

Will: What?

Johnny: I can't tell which Jimmy is the REAL Jimmy!

Tunny: Are you fucking serious?

Jimmy: Yeah! I'm right here!

Johnny: I don't know...

(Door slams open)

Jimmy: Okay, who the FUCK SLAMMED THE DOOR OPEN!

Cat Deeley: Welcome to So You Think You're Jimmy!

Will: Cat Deeley! What is she doing here!

Tunny: You know her?

Will: Dude! She's the host of So You Think You Can Dance!

Johnny: Really, Will? Really?

Will: What? I spend a lot of time in front of the tv!

Cat: So you boys-

Melissa: Girl!

Cat: -all think your Jimmy?

All: Yeah!

Johnny: But there's only one!

Will: *points at Jimmy* Johnny, he's right there!

Johnny: I don't know!

Jimmy: Are you kidding me Johnny!

Cat: Okay! First round of So You Think You're Jimmy! Everyone stand in a line!

(All Jimmys stand in a line)

Johnny: *points at Melissa* You're out!

Melissa: NOOOO! WHY?

Johnny: You're a girl!

Melissa: Fucking sexist! *she leaves*

Cat: Okay! There goes round one! On to round- excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?

Will: *drooling over Cat* Noooooothing!

Cat: Okay? Anyways, Round Two!

Tunny: Ms. Cat, person, lady, but I know who the real Jimmy is!

Cat: And who is that?

Tunny: *points at Jimmy* It's him!

Jimmy: Thank you! Someone with sense in there head!

Chase: *whispers to Tunny* I'll give you a new leg if you tell the world I'm the real one!

Tunny: *points to Chase* NEVER MIND! THIS IS THE REAL ONE!

Jimmy: I spoke too soon.

Cat: Calm down boys! Okay Johnny, pick your top three contenders-

Johnny: *points at Chase* YOU!

Jimmy: WHAT!

Chase: Fuck yeah!

Johnny: *points to Billie Joe* And YOU!

BJA: WINNING!

Will: Cut it with the Charlie Sheen joke! It's not even funny anymore!

Cat: Pick your last Jimmy!

Johnny: Um... Uh...

Jimmy: YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!

Johnny: Fine. Okay *points to Jimmy* You.

Cat: Okay, well goodbye losers! *Joshua and Davey leave* Now it's time for America to vote!

Others: WHAT?

Cat: Send in your votes in the next minute and we'll crown who American thinks is the best Jimmy!

Tunny: WILL! GET YOUR CELLPHONE! NOWWW!

Will: *drooling over Cat* Wha? Huh? Oh! Okay!

Jimmy: If you two don't vote for me, I will KILL you in your sleep.

Johnny: WAIT A SECOND!

Tunny: *stops texting* What now?

Johnny: JIMMY! *runs and hugs Jimmy*

America: AWWWWW!

Tunny: Did you hear that?

Will: Yeah, that was weird.

Cat: Seems like we don't need America's vote because this idiot just remembered who his Jimmy was!

Jimmy: So you're telling me you just remembered that I was the real St. Jimmy?

Johnny: *nods* Yeah!

Jimmy: Bitch, go make me a sandwhich!

Johnny: SIR YES SIR! *goes into kitchen*

Tunny: *sighs* Memories.

Cat: You do know you're not even real to begin with.

Jimmy: Bitch, get the fuck out!

Cat: This is Cat Deeley. See you next week on So You Think-

Will: *pushes Cat out the door*

Tunny: *slams door shut*

Jimmy: THATS MAHOGANY!

Tunny: Well, that was an interesting day.

Will: No kidding! I'm still confused on what happened!

Jimmy: All we know is that there's only one St. Jimmy and-

Door: Knock knock knock

Will: Maybe it's Cat!

Others: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Will: *runs and opens door*

Jarren Muse: DO YOU KNOW YOUR-

Johnny: *walks in with sandwich* JIMMY!

Will: *slams door*

Jimmy: ... I'm done. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room. Plotting to kill every single imposter. There's only ONE St. Jimmy and that's me! AND DON'T-

All Jimmys: WEAR IT OUT!

Jimmy: *screams and walks into bedroom*

Tunny: Well someone's on their man period!

**The End**

**Please Review & Comment! Pretty please! I hope you liked it! It was a lot of fun to write!**


End file.
